


Crossing the Streams

by Chash



Series: The Internet Is Forever [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fandom, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty thinks they should do a fanfic contest. For charity. It seems like a terrible idea to Bellamy, but, then again, all their other terrible ideas have turned out okay, so why should this one be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, did you know it's my year anniversary in the 100 fandom? Well, okay, technically it's tomorrow but I'm impatient and also I feel like AO3 lies to me about what day it is a lot, so I'm just putting this up now. I asked people to vote on a timestamp for me to write to celebrate, and this series won! There was also a lot of general support for meta shit, so here's a fic about people voting on fic. Like you do!

Monty comes up with the idea.

"I bet we'd raise a ton of money. It would be such an awesome charity drive."

"It's kind of terrifying," says Clarke.

"And also weird," Bellamy adds. "They're already weird, I feel like encouraging them to be weirder for charity is risky. Also, isn't there fanfiction that isn't about us? We're canon now, right? If I know anything about shipping, it's that canon ships are less popular than non-canon ships. And we're, uh--not straight, but a guy and a girl, and I'm pretty sure the internet still likes slash better? So we're going to end up with people giving money to charity for dramatic reenactments of their Clarke/Raven fanfic." He pauses. "Actually, that sounds great. Let's do that. I'm in."

Clarke snorts. "What about their Miller/Bellamy fanfic?"

"Sure, that's cool. Assuming Monty doesn't mind. I'm always down to make out with Miller for the public good."

"Dude, you're married," says Miller. "Don't get my hopes up."

"We'd need some pretty strict rules," Raven says, in her _I'm going to solve this_ voice. Which means they're going to do it. If Raven's on board, it's going to happen. "If we were gonna do it. Like--if we're not filming actual porn--"

"Which we're not," says Clarke.

"I know we're not, Jesus. I'm just saying, we can't just be, like, send in your favorite creepy fanfic about Clarke and Bellamy and they'll do a dramatic reenactment of it for charity, because someone's going to find some shitty fanfic a fourteen-year-old wrote and send it in as a joke, and it'll suck for that poor kid."

"We aren't seriously thinking about doing this, are we?" he asks, glancing at Clarke. "Like--seriously?"

It's always tough, figuring out the best way to interact with their fanbase as a couple. For every person who thinks their relationship is adorable and awesome, there's another person who's annoyed that shipping has invaded their youtube channel or whatever. Or, well, maybe not, he has no idea. He only sort of skims the comments, because--fuck the comments, honestly, the comments are terrifying, but there are plenty of _omg look at Clarke in the background!!_ comments as well as tons of _go back to tumblr, no one cares about shipping_ ones.

He doesn't go to tumblr often, but fyeahbellarke is apparently still pretty popular, at least according to Raven. She and Monty are the ones who monitor the actual fandom, trying to figure out the correct number of crossovers to do, the best ways to reflect the fact that they're tangled up in each others' lives without turning into one giant channel.

Honestly, part of him isn't sure why they haven't just turned into one giant channel yet, except stubbornness. Both their teams are increasingly intertwined, and he's not sure it really counts as crossovers anymore, when they're together more than they're apart.

But still. He's not sure they want to actually offer to perform fanfic for charity. That might be opening a door they don't want to touch.

"I think we could do it in a pretty safe way," says Monty. "Have people submit their own original content, email verification to make sure all the information lines up, do some googling to make sure it's not copy/pasted from anywhere else. Set some content guidelines, maximum rating PG-13, like the channels, maximum word-count like a thousand words. That's about four pages, so nothing too epic. And then for each goal we reach, we'll record another."

"And you really think people want this?" Bellamy asks. "Enough to pay for it?"

"Did you know you guys have only kissed twice on camera?" Raven asks. "Because, believe me, your fans know."

"So, we're going to make out on camera for charity," he says, glancing at Clarke.

"And here we've been doing it off camera for free, like chumps."

He grins. "So, that's a yes from you."

"I want to see the guidelines Monty and Raven come up with first," she says. "Approve them. But assuming we can come up with something non-creepy, yeah, it could be fun. It's not like it's _all_ gonna be weird shipping stuff."

"You don't know that," he grumbles. "It's gonna be nothing but weird shipping stuff."

"Okay, yeah." She bumps her shoulder against his. "But I bet it's gonna be fun."

*

Clarke grabs them a six pack of cider that night and settles into his side with her laptop, which is standard practice, but then she brings up Archive of Our Own, which is new.

"Isn't that the fanfic site?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious. Aren't you?"

"No," he lies, and she elbows him. "Okay, yeah, but--in the way where I have never actually wanted to read any of it." She's still clicking through, though, and he's still watching because, hey, if Clarke wants to, he's not going to _stop_ her. "And we're married. Like--what's the fanfic about at this point?"

"How you wear socks to bed and it weirds me out," she says. 

"If they know that much about our marriage, I have questions. And concerns. Like we should maybe do a security sweep of our apartment."

The _Craven Cosplay_ section of AO3 has just under nine thousand fics, which feels like a lot to him, but he guesses they've been active for a while. Since before he and Clarke got married, since before they even met. People have had a long time to write weird fanfic about them.

"Okay, so, we're the most popular pairing, go us. Me and Raven second, obviously. Me and Octavia, Octavia and Raven--"

"What, no me and Miller?"

"That would be in the Team Arkade section, obviously. You're in here as a crossover ship."

"Oh, right. We're in different fandoms." He nudges her hair with his nose. "You're pretty good at this for someone who's never done it before."

"I've never read fanfic about myself before," she corrects, grinning. "I have read fanfic. I was pretty into Harry Potter, back in the day."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I tried to be. I really wanted Ginny to be bi, but there wasn't that much fanfic that was hitting my exact specifications. That's how I started cosplaying, though."

"Ginny?"

"Luna Lovegood," she says, grinning. "I wasn't great with wigs yet."

"I can't believe I haven't seen cute pictures of your Harry Potter cosplay. You're holding out on me. We're married, you're not supposed to hold out on me."

"It's really boring, that's why I don't show you," she says, laughing. "So basic, just black robes and a scarf. Nothing fancy."

"So, you're embarrassed your cosplay wasn't cooler."

"Basically. It would be like you playing Hearthstone on camera."

"I don't suck at Hearthstone," he says, and Clarke snorts, because of course he does. "Shut up."

"Ooh, do you think there's a Harry Potter AU? I bet there is." She plugs _potter_ into the search terms and grins. "Nice, me and Raven hooking up in the Room of Requirement. You and Miller secondary pairing."

"You are so much better at reading this shit than I am."

"Here's one with us. Quidditch rivalry, awesome."

"Wait, what houses are we in?" he asks, curious in spite of himself. 

Clarke gives him a grin that looks like victory. "Let's see, um--" She opens up the story and starts scanning. "This is honestly really surreal. Okay, you're the POV character, congrats."

"Thanks."

"You think I'm cute."

"Sounds realistic so far.'

"You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin."

"Huh. I can probably live with that."

"I once did a video where I drunkenly rambled for like twenty minutes about my correct sorting, and I definitely ended up on Slytherin, so I'm good. And I like you being a Gryffidor. You're reckless and make bad choices."

"Love you too."

"I'd also accept Ravenclaw, because you're a nerd. Or Hufflepuff, because you're, like, unreal loyal. Or even Slytherin, actually. I think you're one of those people where the Hat is like, where do you want to go?"

"Thanks." He kisses her shoulder. "I could live with acting out a story where we're both Harry Potter characters and we make out. Costumes would be involved, I like costumes."

"See? Fun." She backs out of the Harry Potter story and clicks on the Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin tag. It's--a lot, honestly, just seeing it laid out like that. People who--what? Like them? Get off thinking about them having sex? Just find something comforting in their vibe?

"Jesus," he says.

"Coffee shop AU, obviously," Clarke says, apparently less overwhelmed. "College AU. Wedding night smut."

"Probably not as good as the real thing."

"No way." She grins. "Cosplay smut, nice. There better be a lot of that. Threesome with Raven. Pacific Rim AU. You know we're drift compatible."

"Obviously."

"This honestly all seems fine."

"Fine," he repeats, dubious.

"Not, like--I'm not gonna start reading it or anything. But I think if we have a contest we're gonna get some joke entries from people who don't write fic that'll be fun, and some non-joke entries that will--" She seems to be thinking it over. "I think it would make people happy. Acknowledging the fandom is weird, but I think Monty and Raven can probably come up with a pretty respectful plan, and we can be cool about it."

"Is this your childhood wish to see Ginny making out with a girl manifesting?"

"Kind of." She gives him a kiss. "Dreams could come true, Bellamy. And maybe we'll get a coffeeshop AU where you and Miller date."

"That is my ultimate fantasy." He sighs, tugs her close and nuzzles her hair. "If you're in, I'm in," he says. It's not the official mantra of their lives, but--it's what usually ends up happening. If one of them wants something enough, they can usually convince the other.

"Pending specifics," she says. "But yeah, I think I'm in."

"I better get to make out with Miller."

She pats his arm. "One way or another, absolutely."

*

"Hey guys, it's been a while since we actually did a joint announcement," Clarke says, grinning at the camera, bright.

"Have we ever done a joint announcement?"

"We kind of did when we got engaged."

"Yeah, but not really." He turns his attention back to Miller. "Anyway, no one's pregnant, let's get that out of the way."

"Absolutely no pregnancy. I cannot emphasize enough how not pregnant I am."

"I think the more you say it, the less true it sounds, so we should really move on before people get suspicious."

"Yeah, okay. So, we're actually gearing up to do a charity drive? We haven't ever done a joint charity thing, but now that we're married, we do joint tax returns, so--"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with how we run charity shit," Bellamy says, with a fond smile. They've got a script, but they mostly don't need it; being on camera with Clarke is so easy it's second nature. "But yeah, Monty has been bugging us to read his Bellarke fanfic for years, so he actually came up with a plan to force us to do it."

"He's right, that's exactly what happened," Monty interjects, right on cue, from where he's playing video games with Octavia.

"So yeah," says Clarke. "Here's the deal: you can submit your fanfic, and we'll do dramatic reenactments based on how much money we make. What's the exchange rate?"

"One fic for every ten k we raise," he says. "We'll put everything that meets the guidelines up for voting, assuming there's not just way too much to deal with, once we know how many we're going to do. And this isn't limited to just people who think me and Clarke should be making out more on camera. If you want us to do dumb shit and act overdramatic? Now's your opportunity."

"If you want me and Raven to make out, we will."

"Yeah, we have a list of pairings up on the site, which was a ton of fun."

"We all wrote down which team members we'd be willing to make out with, so it was really awkward. Now we know all of us want to make out with Miller, but he's very selective."

"And gay," Miller says. "Also gay."

"Raven's straight, but she's willing to make out with me. For the team."

"Selflessly," Raven adds.

"Anyway," Bellamy says. "Maximum one thousand words, there are some content guidelines, pretty standard stuff. Feel free to write weird crossovers, but don't be gross or homophobic or bash anyone. Or any ships. But if you want to write a totally over-the-top thing where me and Clarke break up and she murders me, that's fine."

"Although you will totally spoil the surprise I have planned for him for our first anniversary."

"That's our first anniversary? You're never gonna top that for our second."

"But you'll be dead, so you'll have like no standards."

"True." He smirks at the camera. "Anyway, yeah. You guys can totally write better dialogue than this. I believe in you."

"Information about the charity drive is at the link Miller's putting at the bottom of the screen, we're kicking off on Monday, so help us out, guys! It's probably going to be fun."

"Or really creepy."

"Ideally both."

*

What it actually is is fucking _complicated_. 

The first week of the drive, they take donations and fanfic submissions. They get a pretty good range, honestly, from purposeful humor (some of which is even funny) to sappy shippy stuff, to actual attempts at drama. Monty takes out serious death fic, because Clarke discovers it actually upsets her, and anything that's so poorly written as to be incomprehensible.

At the end of the submission period, they've raised $81,000 and have way too many stories to deal with, so Monty comes up with _brackets_.

"So, we're going to have a total of eight performances," he says. "And we don't want one group to be able to overrun the voting, right? Like, it could all be Clarke/Miller trollfics, unless we have a clear plan."

"Sure," Bellamy says, like he knows what they're talking about.

"First bracket," says Monty. He has an actual whiteboard for this. "Gen. Fics with no pairing. Half the bracket is humor fics, the other half is serious." He pauses. "Okay, that's a little confusing. It's more like--we have the _obvious joke_ side and the _genuine effort_ side. I'm going with _ironic_ and _unironic_ unless anyone objects. So we'll end up with one story from each genre in each category. Then we have the male/female bracket, the male/male bracket, and the female/female bracket. Same sides for each. So every bracket will have two winners, for a total of eight stories."

"How much time did you put into this?"

Monty does not look impressed. "Like twenty minutes. It wasn't hard." 

"You're my hero," says Clarke. "So, how many stories are we starting with?"

"I think sixty-four. Eight fics per category. going down to one. And we need to pick them, so--get reading."

Bellamy gets put on the team to pick gen fics, because he's kind of terrified of shipping, and everyone knows it. And, honestly, it's pretty cool. His top pick is definitely one where they're all superheroes, but he finds a bunch of others he genuinely likes and is excited about, and there's nothing he'd hate if it won.

Clarke reads him her favorite excerpts from the m/f fics, and a lot of those are also pretty great. Not that he's generally into being objectified, but he likes stories with long paragraphs where Clarke is just admiring his arms and chest. That's totally in-character.

They limit the voting to just people who donate to the charity drive, but the brackets and everything else are public, and they can still give if they want to vote, which--apparently they _really_ do. They don't give that much in terms of actual dollar amounts, usually under $10 each, but they give in droves. People apparently really care about what weird fanfic they're going to enact. People are _campaigning_ for this shit. It is both gratifying and disturbing, but Bellamy kind of cares too. He really wants to do that superhero AU. They could make such awesome costumes.

They leave rounds up for three days, so the voting takes almost two weeks, during which time they all make a lot of weird bets on it and drink a lot, as is their custom. Everyone's got their favorites; Clarke is really rooting for a weird, soap opera Clarke/Octavia fic where Clarke has just been using Bellamy to get close to his sister and there are all these reveals about secret identities and shit, while Miller wants one where he's caught in the middle of a massive love polyhedral and eventually leaves the group to go to Hollywood and try to seduce Dwayne Johnson, and Octavia likes one where she and Raven orchestrated the entire Bellarke marriage to distract from their threesome with Lincoln.

Honestly, the most impressive thing to Bellamy is how much these people can pack into under a thousand words. They're really using their space efficiently.

When the voting finally closes, they make a video to announce the winner. Clarke dresses up in a Hogwarts uniform, and Bellamy gets a Starbucks apron, in honor of the most-submitted AUs.

"Okay, so this was--" Clarke starts.

"Really fucking surreal, honestly."

"Really surreal."

"Thanks to the 95% of you who respected that we don't want to read porn about ourselves."

"Thanks to Monty for being our first line of defense and deleting the porn before me and Bellamy had to read it."

"Who says I deleted it?" Monty asks.

"Thanks for letting us believe you aren't reading porn about us," Clarke corrects, and Monty salutes.

"Any time."

"So yeah, as you know if you've been paying attention, we had an awesome turnout for this thing," Bellamy says. 

"And if you weren't paying attention and just want this to go away, you probably didn't click this video anyway, so I don't know why we're bothering to explain. You just want the results."

Monty had set the percentages for the last round to not display when people voted, replaced with an image of a troll doll head followed by a percent sign, because Monty knows what's up, so there had been no indication for anyone how their favorite story was doing. It's been a very angry-capslock-comments-filled three days.

"Okay, so my categories were gen and male/female, because I'm apparently the one who's most weirded out by shipping, and they thought giving me the category I was in with my wife would be least weird for me. Which, uh, yeah, they're all weird for me, so whatever."

"Bellamy never went through a formative Harry Potter fanfic phase," Clarke supplies.

"That's definitely true. So, let's see, our winner for the unironic gen fic is Together They Fight Crime. Which, for the record, was my favorite, so good job, democracy."

"And we can promise he didn't rig it because he doesn't know how computers work," Monty says.

"Also true. And the ironic gen fic winner is As the Wheel of Death Spins, which is going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Seriously, guys it was really hard narrowing this down to the top sixty-four. We're putting everything up after we're done, but we spent a long time figuring out what our top picks were before voting."

"We had to drink a lot because, you know, surreal, but yeah. So, male/male, Clarke?"

"I'm glad everyone recognizes and embraces Bellamy's intense Miller thirst. That's really what I learned from this. But, in the end, either true love prevailed or Monty rigged the results, because our unironic winner was The Daily Grind, or the Monty/Miller coffeeshop AU, as most of you guys were calling it."

"Yeah, Nate and I don't actually like being on camera," Monty says.

"If he was rigging it, that Bellamy/Lincoln zombie apocalypse AU would have won," Miller adds. "That one was badass."

"That was pretty badass," Clarke agrees. "Our ironic winner was Nathan Miller Does New Mexico, which is way less pornographic than it sounds."

"And might have just won on the name alone, honestly," Bellamy says.

"Not that it doesn't deserve it. Even if the story had just been sixty-nine five hundred times, it would deserve to win with that title, But it's also awesome, so."

"For the record, if I was going to sleep with an entire state, I would choose Vermont."

"Why?" asks Clarke.

"Low population, and they're all hippies."

"I'm glad you've thought about this," Bellamy says. "Good news, Vermont. Miller's into you." 

"Okay, our category. Male/female."

"Yeah, you guys seem mostly happy we're married, so, thanks. Glad you're not breaking us up so I can make out with Raven."

"Just so I can make out with Raven."

"Basically. So, uh, yeah, our unironic winner is Something Wicked, which is a Harry Potter AU, awesome. And ironic winner is Ice, Ice, Baby, which, uh--we didn't actually even _have_ Raven and Roan from The Iceman Revieweth listed as an option for couples, but someone wrote it and he said he was down, so we didn't veto it, and apparently you guys are into that. And it's happening. So--cool, I guess."

"Democracy in action," Clarke says. "Okay, so--girls."

"Girls," Bellamy agrees. "This category honestly weirded me out because I had no idea how many of you wanted my wife to make out with my sister."

"Way to ruin girl-on-girl for Bellamy, guys."

"Yeah, thanks."

"But, luckily for him, our unironic winner was still me and Raven. So he gets to see me make out with Raven, but I don't get to see him make out with Miller. Thanks, internet."

"Thanks, internet," Bellamy adds, grinning.

"The winner for that was The Princess and the Blacksmith, by the way. And the ironic winner was Blood Is Thicker, so Octavia and I are gonna make out over Bellamy's literal dead body. So that kind of makes up for it."

"I'm glad that makes it better for you." He turns his attention to the camera. "So, seriously, thank you guys so much. This has been a really successful fundraiser."

"We raised a lot of money for a great cause, and we appreciate it so much," Clarke adds.

"Monty has some kind of algorithm he's going to use to figure out what order we should do these, depending on how much prep we need to do and, I don't know, variety? Expect the first one sometime this week, and we'll have a schedule up for the rest of them with it. So you can all plan for whatever OTP you want to see validated."

"And all the videos will be clearly labeled and we'll still have our regular content, so if you don't care about this, just avoid it. Don't be a dick about how other people are having fun."

"Don't be a dick generally," Bellamy says. "Don't do drugs, stay in school--"

Clarke elbows him. "Thanks again, guys. Stay tuned for--okay, not _all_ but as many as eight of your fanfic dreams coming true. If you're lucky."

*

It's fucking absurd, honestly. They start off with the one where Clarke and Octavia kill him, because it requires no special sets or costumes and is just generally weird. Lincoln volunteers to narrate, and delivers every line with straight-faced gravitas, including the final, "And then, with Bellamy dead, Clarke and Octavia made with the sweet wickity-whack," which, honestly, Bellamy can barely even _see_ the phrase _sweet wickity-whack_ without losing it, so thank god for Lincoln. No one else could possibly manage this.

The ironic ones are definitely easier, the ones where the authors are deliberately being over-the-top and absurd. The first one to actually give them trouble is the Monty and Miller coffeeshop AU, primarily because Monty and Miller are, it must be said, a little uncomfortable on camera. But he and Clarke are in it as Monty and Miller's friends who are kind of flirtin too, and they can relax them. Plus, Lincoln's on narration duty again, and, seriously, he's _good_ at this, capturing the real warmth and affection in the words. Between the three of them, they get Monty and Miller relaxed, and what the video lacks in organic ease, it makes up for with everyone being pretty cute and Monty and Miller being genuinely really into each other.

For his part, Bellamy doesn't have much trouble distancing himself from the skits, playing the role of a character with his name who looks a lot like him, and even acts a good deal like him. They've got his phrases and mannerisms down pretty well, and it's clear that all the winning stories were by people who have watched a lot of his videos, including behind the scenes stuff, and understand him decently well. It's still not like being _himself_ , though, so it's easy to just slide into another on-camera persona and go with it. It's fucking ludicrous, but in a way that makes him feel oddly loved and appreciated.

"I'm not examining the psychology too much," he tells Clarke, nuzzling her hair. They're watching Raven and Roan do whatever is happening there, and it's weird, but also kind of fun. Roan isn't Bellamy's favorite person, but he's definitely always down for random and inexplicable shit, so he and Raven are having fun.

"Yeah, introspection is the worst," she agrees. "Who needs that shit?"

"You're having fun."

"I am having fun. And I'm definitely looking forward to our Harry Potter AU."

It's their second-to-last to film; they're finishing up with the superhero AU, which Bellamy still privately thinks of as _his_. They've been working on costumes for both in the background of their lives, getting some real (or at least decent) production values in, and he thinks it's going to be a high note to finish with.

"You just want to have Harry-Potter-cosplay sex."

"Not _just_ ," she corrects, and he laughs.

"You half want to have Harry-Potter-cosplay sex."

"Seventy-percent. You want to have superhero-cosplay sex."

"Oh yeah, absolutely. You have a tiny, impractical skirt. It's a _plot point_. We're having so much sex."

She leans back, resting her head against his shoulder. He loves her stupid amounts which, judging from most of the submissions they got, is also incredibly obvious. Which is nice; he'd hate to think he was being subtle about it.

"This was a good idea," she tells him, and he kisses her jaw.

"This was the best idea," he admits.

*

"Okay, joint announcements," says Clarke.

"A bunch this time," Bellamy adds.

"First off, I'm actually pregnant."

"Yeah, that one's awesome. Please don't be creepy about our future kid."

"Second, we're doing our charity drive early this year. Because we're doing the fanfic thing again, and I want to finish before I start showing too much. You guys don't need to integrate my pregnancy into your stories."

"If we get too strong a response and we have to film for months, we'll just have you always holding a potted plant or something," Bellamy says.

"Oh, yeah, that always works and looks really natural."

"Exactly. No one will figure it out."

Her smile is all genuine fondness, no acting at all. He can't believe he gets to be married to her _and_ have a kid with her. And make dorky YouTube videos with her, which is less exciting in some ways, but--honestly just as exciting in others. Why would he want to be married to someone who _didn't_ love the same weird shit he loves.

Which reminds him.

"Okay, third announcement: sorry to everyone who cares about Team Arkade and Craven Cosplay remaining separate entities."

"Yeah, the whole marriage thing is working out, so we figure it's time for the really big step in our relationship: merging our YouTube channels."

"And producing an actual human child."

"Also producing an actual human child," Clarke grants. "But the YouTube thing is big too."

"So, yeah, starting next week when we kick off our charity event, we're rebranding as Channel 100. Which is spelled with the 100 emoji, because we let Octavia pick the name."

"It's an awesome name!" Octavia yells.

"This way we don't have to listen to her opinion on kid names," Bellamy says. He glances at Clarke. "Is that it?"

"I think that's it. Miller's putting up the new Channel 100 website link so you guys can go there. Guidelines for the charity fanfic project are basically the same as last year, but you can find them there."

"Don't be weird about our future child."

"Or no weirder than we're going to be," Clarke says.

"I think we get to be weirder about it than they are. It's our kid."

"Okay. Be slightly less weird about our future child than we are. Check out the new site. Write some fanfic for us to dramatically reenact. Is that it?"

"I think that's it," says Bellamy. "Bring it on, fandom."

Clarke snorts. "You're going to regret that," she teases.

"Nah, we can take it." He gives the camera his cockiest grin. "Do your worst."

He's not worried; they've got this. They're golden.


End file.
